


Back again?

by WhiteWolfWinter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Kaminari Denki, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Fnaf AR, Kaminari Denki Has Worked at Freddy's Before, Kaminari Denki Knows Stuff, Kaminari Denki-centric, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Kinda, Midoriya Has Also Worked At Freddy's Before, Minor Blood and Gore, Monoma Neito Being an Asshole, Monoma Neito is a Little Shit, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Bakusquad are collectively idiots, Well his POV for the most part, What the hell do i tag for this, i guess, kind of, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfWinter/pseuds/WhiteWolfWinter
Summary: The Bakusquad decides to take a visit to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, an decide to go.Because of a dare, they wind up staying the night there. You know where this is going.But is Kaminari not telling us something....?
Relationships: Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be terrible. I know it.
> 
> But I wrote this, because I could barely find any crossovers of BNHA and Fnaf that take this dynamic.  
> Sooooooo…  
> here it is

The Bakusquad was sitting on the couch watching TV. They see a Freddy Fazbears Pizza commercial come on. "I haven't been there since I was a kid!" exclaimed Mina, jumping up from the couch, "We should go!" "Pfft, no." Replied Bakugou. "It's for fucking babies." "Woah Bakugou, I didn't know you were into that!" Laughed Sero. "Not in that way FuckFace!" Bakugou said throwing a pillow at Sero's face. Kaminari was strangely silent during this whole encounter. He sat staring at the screen, even though the commercial had changed. "Yeah lets go!" Kirishima yelled. "Fucking Fine, if it'll get you all to shut the hell up." Bakugou grumbled. "Yeah lets go!" Yelled Mina, grabbing Kaminari and pulling him from his spot on the couch.

They were walking off the grounds when they heard Monoma yell, "Hey Class 1-A losers! Where are you going?" "We are going to visit Freddy's!" Monoma stopped in his tracks. "Really? Well I heard that something happens to the animatronics if you stay there overnight." Monama said in a Mocking tone. "After all I would know! I did it!." "Ooh! What happens?!" Mina excitedly asked. "Well, you'll just have to see for yourself know won't you?" Monoma replied walking away. "We should stay overnight, and find out what he was talking about!" Mina Shouted. "Guys I don't think we-" Kaminari started. "YEAH! IT WOULD BE MANLY TO DO THAT!" Kirishima shouted over Kaminari. "Let's go!" Mina and Kirishima Chorused.

*~*Timeskip*~*

The Bakusquad was having fun at Freddy's. They played games, had Pizza, and Talked to the animatronics. While they were having fun, Kaminari was sitting at a booth eyeing the Bot's warily, and refused to go anywhere near them, not for lack of trying. Soon, it was closing time. They hid in the bathroom as the manager did a final sweep of the Pizzeria. The Bakusquad, having free run of the Pizzeria, ran around, taking selfies with the animatronics, taking prizes from the prize shelf, you name it. But at one point Kaminari asked, "hey what time is it?" "11:45. Why?" Sero answered. "Oh shit. We need to get to the office. NOW." Kaminari ordered, with a look of fear in his eyes. "Why?" inquired Mina. "The Bot's are not as friendly at night. It gets dangerous when they start to move. They think you are an animatronic skeleton. They try to,..." Kaminari cringed, "Forcefully stuff you into the springlock suits. Which will then snap shut, killing you instantly." "I'll blow them to pieces if they even get close to me." Bakugou growled. Bakugou tried to use his quirk, only to have it...not...work? "What the Hell?" Bakugou growled, confused. "They have quirk nullifiers in here. this is a place meant for kids who's quirks are just developing. Do you think they wouldn't have some kind of nullification? Now, Let's. Go. It's a matter of life and death." Kaminari explained while pulling the Bakusquad down the hall, to the night guard office.

The clock chimed 12 when they heard the phone ring. "Alright, Mina, you man the light on the right and Sero, you man the Door on the right. Kirishima, you man the door on the left, and Bakugou, you man the light on the left. I got the cameras." Kaminari Commandeered over the ringing. "What is going on?" Asked Mina fearfully. "I'll Let phone guy explain." Kaminari says, gesturing to the phone.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" Said the mysterious man on the phone. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."' "D-did he just say death?" Stuttered Kirishima. "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." The phone guy paraded on. 

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." The phone guy stated. "Wow, pretty gruesome for a kids restaurant." Muttered Sero. "Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The Phone Guy finished.

"What they hell kind of children's place is this?!?" Bakugou angerly asked. "Freddy's." Kaminari answered, "By the way, we have bonnie in the supply closet already and Chica in the Dining room. so we have time before we have to close the doors. "How do you know all this stuff Kami?" asked Mina. "I used to work here. I made it seven nights!" Kaminari answered sheepishly, "I made it seven before I was fired." Kaminari checked the Camera's again. Kaminari gave the status report. "Alright Bonnie's at he end of the right hallway, we need to watch out for that. And Chica is almost out of the dining room. We have 93% power left."

"What happened to the other employee's?" aske Kirishima. Kaminari chuckled darkly. "Well, no one has seen them in years." Kaminari looks to the right and says Mina, check the light." she pressed the button and saw Bonnie's face filling up the window. "Close the door!" Kaminari shouted to Sero. Sero hurriedly pressed the button. The light went off in the right window. " **I _C_** a _n s **-se**_ **e y _- y_** _o_ **u** " Said Bonnie, banging on the window. Mina Pressed the button for light again. They got a full view of Bonnie, blood matting his fur and what seemed to be blood and other fluids leaking from his eyes. The light shut back off. "We have Chica midway down the left hall, we need to watch out for that as well. Freddy has moved off the stage. We are at 73% and it is 2 am." Kaminari said. "Foxy is also peaking out of his curtain. _Fun._ " 

"Bakugou and Mina, both of you check the light." Kaminari orders. Mina presses the button and it seems Bonnie has moved on. Bakugou _aggressivly_ pushes the button, and no one is there. "Sero, put your door up, Bonnie is in the supply closet, and Kirishima, put your door down, Chica is in the left corner." Kaminari tells them, They do what he said, Sero puts up his door, and Kirishima puts his down. "Alright it is 3 am and we have 67% power. We should be fine." Kaminari tells them. Soon 4 am passes with not much happening, at this point Foxy is leaning out of Pirates Cove, Freddy is back in the dining room, Bonnie is in the supply closet and Chica is in the bathroom. 

Kaminari checks the camera again. This time foxy is gone from pirates cove. He sets down the tablet and tells Sero, "Shut the door now!" and he does, just in time, as they can hear Foxy bang into the door. Mina turns on the light to see Foxy. He looks terrible. His suit is ripped almost to shreds, and they could see... are those guts hanging out from his endoskeleton?!? " **Wh _a_** t a _r **e y**_ **a-y** _a_ _r d **o**_ **i** _n_ g i _ **n th**_ **er** ** _e_** **?** " Just like Bonnie before you can see blood matting what's left of his fur. The light shuts off. "5 am with 37%. We can do this guys!" Says Kaminari with confidence. "You know Foxy was my favorite here? It hurts to see them like this." Says Mina with tears in her eyes. "My favorite was Bonnie." said Kirishima. "I liked Chica." said Sero. "I guess I liked the pirate fucker." Bakugou grumpily admitted. Kaminari smiles and looks at cam 2B for a second. The he sees the posters turn to Golden Freddy. "Oh shit." Kaminari says as he sets the tablet down. The spectral, limp bear had just appeared in the office. everyone was waiting with baited breath for it to leave. suddenly their vision went black for a split second, and then it was gone. Kaminari looked at the battery again. 17%!?!? it was just at 37%!? Sero quickly shut his door, at the same time Kirishima closed his. As both Bonnie and Freddy were at the left door, and Chica was at the right door. Kaminari watched the power tick down.

16

15

14

13

If one of the Bot's didn't move they would be done for.

12

11

10

9

8

This was it. They were gonna die here.

7

6

4

3

They never grew up to be hero's.

2

He never escaped this _damned pizzaria._

_"Ding dong, ding dong."_

They made it? Kaminari looked at the clock, it said 6 am. He them looked at the power percent, it was at 1%. They barely made it. They watched as the robots truged back to the stage. The Bakusquad was laughing and crying and celebrating their victory (Yes even Bakugou). Then Mina stopped and said, "Wait if it's six am, class starts at 7:30, it takes an hour to get here walking, 45 minutes by bus..." Sero gasped at the realization. "We're gonna be late! Aizawa-sensei is gonna kill us!" 

And with that thought they ran out of the pizzeria, bearing no mind to the robots on the stage, seeming to stare after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just going to be a oneshot, bu someone requested a second chapter. So here it is! I hope i did ok!

When the Bakusquad got back to campus, they barely made it to class on time, with only a minute to spare. Needless to say, but they got lectured by Iida for being so late to class.

They were dead on their feet the entire day. Well, everyone, except Kaminari. When asked about it, he said, "I used to work a job with late hours. I'm used to it." 

As soon as they got back to the dorms, all of the Bakusquad collapsed on the couch, except for Bakugou and Kaminari. Bakugou went straight to sleep, after making a small thing of fried rice for himself and Kaminari, and being told by Iida that "There is to be no quirk use in the dorms!". Kaminari went to scroll through the channels on the TV. As he flipped through the channels he stopped short at an ad that was playing. "You can now bring Freddy Fazbear and the gang into your own home!" Kaminari heard something thunk behind him, and he quickly swiveled around to look at what it was, and saw Midoriya, who had dropped a couple books and was bending down to pick them up. He turned back to the ad and heard the tail end of it. "Rent them for a week for parties! Fazbearsisnotresponsiblefordeathordismebermentbytheanimatronics. You will be sued for any damage to the animatronic. Have fun with Fazbear and friends!" 

Kaminari switched the channel and put it on a pre-quirk movie. Avengers: age of something-or-other, Kaminari didn't know what it was called. Eventually he fell asleep, only to be awoken by the ringing of the doorbell. As he went to open the door he saw a giant box with the Freddy's logo on the side. Kaminari couldn't open it, not for lack of trying. Eventually he pushed it inside and found a small flashlight taped to the side of the box. It had a battery percent bar on the side. Kaminari looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 11:55 p.m. He looked over at the box warrily. He grabbed the flash light as the power surged, then shorted out. The box then seemed to fall apart, as a Broken down Toy Freddy emerged. Kami Flashed him with the flashlight, then ran, flashlight in hand, towards the elevator. 

He ran to the elevator, only to find it wasn't working. He turned around to see a Scrap Toy Freddy standing over him, wires trailing behind him, Jaw dislocated and ready to bite down on his head. Kaminari flashed the flashlight at him, it seemed to stop him for a few seconds. Kaminari then ran for the stairs, running up the stairs with the Scrap Toy Freddy following close behind. As soon as he got up the steps he shut the door to the stairs. Knowing the Scrap Toy Freddy will somehow find a way through. He kept running down the hall, but suddenly crashed into a body. "Midoriya?!" "Kaminari?!" 

The yellow and green haired boys helped each other up. Kaminari was about to speak, but then saw Scrap Toy Freddy turning the corner. Midoriya saw it too. Instead of being scared like Kaminari thought he would be, no, he looked surprised at first, but then determined. Midoriya bolted around the corner, and ran around the room to be behind Scrap Toy Freddy, and let out a childish giggle, then used his quirk to run back to Kaminari, before grabbing him, and bolting into the nearest room, and locking the door.

They were in a surprisingly spacious storage room. "Wha- How-" Kaminari stuttered. "I used to work at Freddy's." MIdoriya explained, "Temp worker for half a week at Jr's, and a full week at Fazbear's fright. Before it burned down of course." "That would explain it." Kaminari laughed, "They always fall for Bright lights and giggles/music." A beat of silence fell between them. "We can't stay in here, there's no way out." Midoriya said, getting up from where he was sitting, "Other than _that_ door." "We are at 68% power and it is 2 am." Kaminari reported, "Let's make a break for it... _Now!_ "' They proceeded to run up another flight of stairs, Kaminari using the flashlight to look behind them every few minutes.

Eventually they made it to the 4th floor. "Time?" Midoriya asked, out of breath. "4 am and 43%" Kaminari said. "Alright," Midoriya said, straightening up, "Let's wait out the last two hours here." Midoriya gestured to an unused room with two doors and a balcony. "Lets go then!" Kaminari said walking towards the door. "K-Kami..." Midoriya stuttered and pointed behind him. Kaminari turned to look around, only to see the Scrap Toy Freddy, with his jaw unhinged, leaking oil and other substances, that Kaminari _really_ did not want to know what it was, ready to leap at him. He dodged the first leap, but was thrown against the wall, which knocked him out. He proceeded to short circuit, and stopped Scrap Toy Freddy in his tracks. It fell silent for a moment, but Scrap Toy Freddy soon got up, and tried to attack Midoriya. Midoriya, however, used All For One to doge said animatronic. 

Suddenly he stopped attacking, and walked down the stairs. Midoriya checked that Kaminari was going to be fine, before following the animatronic down the stairs, all the way down to the first floor. Midoriya watched it get in the box, and the box snapped shut around him. Midoriya looked the Box up and down, before pushing it out of the door, and walking back inside. He went back to Kaminari, picked him up, and placed him on the couch.

Midoriya had just sat down when Aizawa and Cementoss walked into the common room. "Midoriya, do you know why the power went out in the middle of the night?" Aizawa asked, slightly impatient. "Kaminari Accidentally lost control of his quirk when he was asleep out here and shut it off." Midoriya lied. Aizawa just sighed, and walked around to the breaker room in the common room closet, turning the power back on. Midoriya let out a silent laugh, before looking at Kaminari, and heading to sleep on the couch. Boy was Midoriya glad it was the weekend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrap Toy Freddy probably doesn't exist, but you know what, screw cannon.
> 
> Also, why Scrap Toy Freddy was already broken, when he came out of the box, is because just in case the person survived, Fazbear Entertainment could sue the hell out of them for property damage. But they won't sue U.A. cause, ya know, its U.A.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter

The last thing that Kaminari remembered was being slammed against a wall. Suddenly he woke up and was in a bedroom, he didn't recognize bedroom was in the center of his house, with two doors on either side of the bed, and a closet right across from the bed. Kaminari looked over to the clock, to see that it was one minute before midnight. 

Kaminari heard a slight creaking of the floorboards on the right side door. He grabbed a flashlight and checked the door, opening it slightly and shining the light down the hallway. At the end of the hall he saw a demonic, twisted looking, version of Bonnie duck back behind the wall. He ran back to the bed. He then heard heard a slight noise from the closet, he grabbed his flashlight again, and ran over to the closet, shining the light in foxy's eyes and closing the doors until he became a toy again, he then ran over to the left side door, having heard breathing. He opened the door and saw a demonic Chica, with sharp claws, and even sharper teeth. Hell, even the cupcake looked scary! Kaminari shut the door, and held it tight, until he couldn't hear breathing. He ran back to the foot of his bed, only to get jumpscared by a demon Freddy.

~~ =_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_ ~~

Back in the real world several of Midoriya and Kaminari's classmates had come down to the common room. They were surprised, to say the least, to see both of those two passed out on the couch. So, when Kamniari started thrashing, it didn't go unnoticed. Nor did the fact, he suddenly stopped. Iida rushed over, and checked for a heartbeat. Kaminari had no heartbeat. So, being class president, he performed emergency CPR. Kamniari's heart started beating again, so naturally, Iida tried to wake him up. But he wouldn't wake up.

~~ =_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_ ~~

Kaminari opened his eyes again, and looked over at the clock, it was just before 12... _again?_ This time Kamniari checked both of the hall doors first, then he checked the bed, and saw 2 mini demon Freddy's scurry away. Then he checked the closet and dealt with Foxy. He kept this rhythm for most of the night, with only slight deviations, until 4 a.m. That's when shit hit the fan. All the other animatronics were replaced by what can only be described as a nightmarish version of Golden Freddy. He was again where Chica was supposed to be when he got jumpscared.

~~ =_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_ ~~

Back outside of the dream, The students had called in Recovery Girl when Kaminari hadn't woken up. He seemed fine at first, but he started twitching again, before stopping. Recovery Girl brought a defibrillator, and restarted his heart. Everyone could only hope that this didn't last any longer.

~~ =_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_ ~~

Kaminari opened his eyes again, and groaned. It was just before midnight, _again._ By now he had worked out some kind of rythm. Check Left door, Check right Door, Check bed, Check closet. So when 4 a.m.came around again, he listened. He barely heard a slight shuffling from the Right side door, so he checked the door, and saw the demonic Golden Freddy peering back at him, so he closed the door tight, and waited until he couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door. He then ran to the closet to see Golden Freddy peaking out, so he shut the closet doors, and shined a flashlight in the closet repeatedly. 

And thats how it went for the rest of the night. Kaminari had to race around he room, barely enough time to take a breath, as he chased Golden Freddy away. But he did it, he was running over to check the closet, when his vision was replaced with black, with the time 06:00 a.m. hovering in midair. He blinked and...

...Shot up from where he was laying on the couch. He looked around to see a small crowed had gathered around where he was sitting. "Whats this? A party for me?" Kaminari said sarcastically. "No, your heart stopped twice in the last few hours." Iida stated, with his usual authority and hand chopping. "Not to mention you have a concussion, and minor bruising on your ribs. Do you know why?" Recovery Girl asked. Kaminari replied, "Yeah... i fell out of bed in the middle of the night and short circuited, that's why the power went out as well." The people surrounding him seemed to be content with this explanation. "Well, ill heal you, but make sure this doesn't happen again." Recovery girl reprimanded. "Yes ma'am." Kaminari laughed.

' _T_ _hat was one hell of a nightmare._ ' Kaminari thought as he watched the crowd disperse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if i did alright on this one, Fnaf 4 is the only game i havent played, or watched a playthrough of. I used what little knowledge of the game i had, to write this.
> 
> Also, Kaminari doesn't know that they are called the "nightmare animatronics", so he just calls them what they remind him of, demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know that this is not exactly how the Bot's act in the game, I'm taking some creative liberties with this.
> 
> Please let me know if I made any mistakes, I will do my best to fix them.


End file.
